


Unfaithful

by DigitalBrainEater



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalBrainEater/pseuds/DigitalBrainEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request! First anon asked „Life is strange Zachary punches Nathan for cheating on you then he comforts you and it's all cute“ and the second anon asked „Zachary cuddles reader cause she's sad“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfaithful

Throwing your school bag over the left side of your shoulders, Victoria and yourself quickly exchanged a look with eachother, she signaled with her brown eyes that she's about to stay in the classroom to chat a little bit with Mr Jefferson and that you don't have to wait for her, so you walked around the table you're sharing with Victoria and headed outside of the room, allowing Kate Marsh to go ahead of you. As you entered the hallway, trying not to bump into someone, a firm grip on your wrist stoped you from walking any further and after the person spun you around, you met the blue eyes than make your heart skip a beat everytime yours landed on them. “Hello love.“, a deep, soft voice filled the air in a whisper before the lips that spoke this two words hungrily landed on yours, teasingly bitting your bottom lip before he pulls away from you. “Missed me?“, you're asking him with a soft laugh in your voice, your forehead gently layed against his as the fingers of the two of you carefully lock into eachother. “Sure. Now let's get out of here.“, he answered your question with a smirk on his lips before the blue eyes of your boyfriend took a little distance from yours, giving you the perfect view over the handsome face of Nathan Prescott. “I have two more classes after this short break, Nat.“, you're whining quietly, squeezing his left hand gently while looking at him with the best puppy eyes you could managed to perform. “But this place sucks. Come on, [Y/N], let's have some fun.“, he said in a seductive tone, wiggling his eyebrows and stealing a quick peek from your lips before covering your hole face with butterfly-like kisses. “You are the devil, hot stuff. But no, I would skip classes for your little way of thinking of fun.“, you told him giggling, taking a step back from him but not releasing his warm hands from your touch. “It's definetly not little, love. You would know that if“ - “Nathan!“, you're interrupting him, feeling a blush spreading on your cheeks, which you covered with both of your hands in shyness. “Babe, come on. My parents aren't home. He could dim the light, putting some slow music on. I promise you, it's going to be magical.“, Nathan spoke like the snake must have sound in the ears of Eve, metaphoric, but you shoke your head in denial. “Is it what you have told this girls before you met me?“, you asked him with a half-hearted smile, giving him a quick kiss on the left cheek after you noticed Victoria leaving the previous class room and heading for her locker, before slowly turning around and watching Nathan over your shoulder, winking at him and Nathan leaning in to steal one last kiss from the angle of your lips. “See you after school then?“, your boyfriend calls after you and you're lifting your right thumb in agreement.

Heading out of the school building after the last class of the day has been ended, Victoria and you're linking arms with each other, laughing about some silly stuff she told you just seconds ago. “Wanna grab something at the Two Whales?“, you're asking her, earning first a dramaticly looking roll of her brown eyes before she turns her head around to watch you with a cheeky smile on her face. “Let me guess, we're going to stay there til about seven, then you're going to drive over to Nat.“, Victoria said while shaking her blond shock of hair. “What's wrong with that?“, you're asking her as the two of you entered the parking space, walking closer to your car as she softly bumped her head against yours. “Because his parents are going to be there, dumbass. Don't be the pure little thing forever.“, she teased you amused, both of you opening the door on the side each of you're standing, slipping inside and taking on the seatbelt before you're starting the engine. “Only because I'm not fucking around like a special person here, I'm not prudish. I'm only taking my time and wait of Nathan is truthfully with me. I don't wanna end as his latest plaything.“, you're telling her honestly, stairing at the street in front of your view and avoiding any eye-contact with Victoria, but you can feel her eyes burning a hole into your head. “He loves you, [Y/N]. I can tell that, everyone can, but he get's easily bored, you know. Don't want you to get hurt, don't wanna kill my best friend because your sad eyes draged me to do so.“, Victoria said in a serious tone, her left hand reaching out for you and giving the hand on the joystick of the car. “Am I inspiring your soft side to come out to play? No one's gonna belief me that.“, your joking around before the blond young woman on the co-driver seat playfully punching your upper arm. After the two of you exchanged a quick glance with one another, Victoria turned up the volume of the stereo equipment and the two of you started do dance while sitting on your seats during driving down the streets.

Killing the engine after driving into a parking lot behind the building of the Two Whales Diner, Victoria and you're leaving the car and walked the short way back to the main street, you're soft smiling in anticipation of the upcoming meal, but before you could enter the building through the front door, Victoria stopped every motion of her body and freezed on the spot close to the entrance. “Vic? Is everything alright?“, you asked in wonder, turning around to face her and noticing that some color has left her usual rosy cheeks, even visible to you through her make-up. “You know what? Let go somewhere else, bill is on me.“, the blond young woman told you out of the blue, reaching her right hand out to grab for one of your arms, but in time you could manage to get out of her reach and you take a look over your shoulder along the glassy front of the Diner. You froze, just like Victoria moments ago, your eyes landing on the brown shock of hair of your boyfriend, Nathan Prescott, how passionatly made out with an unknown young woman while sitting on a bench inside the Two Whales Diner. Tears streaming down your cheeks, wetting your shirt while you're clenching your hands into fists. Turning around, Victoria met your gaze with pity in her eyes and you loudly sobbed before storming past her. Your steps became quicker and quicker until you're runing as fast as you can, listening to Victoia screaming your name in the distance.

The second you entered the girl's dorm, all eyes landed on you which caused you to wince lightly and tilting your head while walking past Juliet, Dana, Hayden and Zachary who stood in the hallway and stopped to talk with eachother the moment their eyes landed on your pitiable form. “[Y/N]?“, Juliet quietly spoke your name as you was at her level, you're turning your face to the other side and walked a bit faster, wanting to lock yourself into your room and avoiding everyone, especialy the Vortex Club members, for what feels like the rest of your life. Just a couple of steps later, your right wrist is caught by a large hand, keeping you in place and another of the countless sobs left your system. “[Y/N], speak to us.“, the familiar voice of Zachary Riggins, a close friend of you and now newly involved with Juliet Watson, reached your ear and you slowly turned around before laying onto his chest and crying your reddened eyes out, feeling his arms wrapping around your shaking body. “He isn't worth it, [Y/N]. Leave that asshole to me.“, he whispers into your ear, staying with you like that for a long, long time.

“[Y/N]!“, you hear your name eachoing through the hallway of the girls dorm, Juliet storming in your direction, a worried look in her face as she approached you, sitting with Taylor next to your room's door and listening to some music over her iPod while reading the text you have to answers a couple of questions to for the next class of Mr Jefferson. “Juliet, wh“ - “Zachary! You have to stop him or else he get's expelled from school.“, she told you hastily, grabing your left arm and pulling you with her down the way she came from. Outside of the girl's dorm, your eyes landed on the messy crowd that surrounded something. “Oh no.“, left your lips breathless before rushing over and clearing your way through the curious bunch of students, your presentiment proves true the moment you reached the center of the crowd, watching Zachary's fist meeting the bloodied skin of Nathan's face for you could only guess the umpteenth time. “Zachary! God, [Y/N], do something.“, Juliet entreating you as she came to stop on your left side, roughly pushing you closer to the two fighting Vortex members. You watched Juliet looking at them, worried for her superior boyfriend, before you turned your head to look down at Zachary and Nathan. “Zachary, stop it.“, you said in a frank tone, your voice not louder than usual as you addressed him and crossed your armes in front of your chest. The football player stopped his motion, his fist dangerously hover over Nathan's face as he looked over his shoulder to meet your gace. “He deserved it.“, he clarifies in a stern manner and your nodding lightly. “I know, but now it's ending right here.“, you spoke quietly, getting closer to them as Zachary raised to his feet again, the bloodrushed blue eyes of Nathan gratefully landed on you. You avoided his gace the moment Zachary stood in front of you, wrapping one arm around Juliet and the other one around you before leading the two of you back inside the girl's dorm.


End file.
